


Have A Nice Day REVISED

by CheridanAllen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheridanAllen/pseuds/CheridanAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie can't get Dean out of her heart even though she is engaged to be married. This is the Revised version, also thanks ghostwrite for seeing my error. Inspired by a story called Bad Habits by blackmamba@livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Nice Day REVISED

Have a Nice Life

Cassie paced her bedroom of her apartment. She felt guilty but she also felt happy. Dean had left not long before after spending the night despite her being engaged to another man. It was actually rare for them to be in a bed lying down, they usually met up and things just happened.

**{Flashback the night before}**  
Cassie hadn't been real surprised to see Dean. They had tried to stop meeting up but so far it had been three weeks where he came by at least once or twice a week. She opened the door with a smile at the sight of him. She didn't feel much guilt lately, she just indulged herself.

"Hey Baby," he said with a smirk before he was in her arms.  
Cassie kissed him with abandon, his hands traced the lines of her body through her silk chemise. He enjoyed the soft fabric against her skin.  
He moaned in her mouth as she played with his tongue. She wanted him and it had to be soon.

Dean ended the kiss before he took her into her bedroom. They didn't talk alot when they met up it was all about the passion. She undressed him and laughed before he got on the bed.  
"Really? On the bed?"  
"Yeah we should try it," he said with a grin before he wrangled his eyebrows at her.  
She was already wet for him as she pulled her gown up and bit her lip as she straddled his hips. He slid into her easily before she began to buck against him. There was no place that Dean called home except Cassie she fit him just right he thought. He moved his hands over her soft skin and over her ass. She felt warm but he felt he was burning up for her.  
"Oh Cass..." he said in almost a whisper.  
"Dean...oh baby..."

No time was lost as Dean got in rythym with her and the moved together on the bed. Cassie was in control this first time and she moaned several minutes later as her orgasm hit her. Dean waited till she was done to have his release.

He held her close afterward. That was the first time of the night.  
**{End Flashback}**

She bit her lip while she considered her options. She didn't think Dean wanted anything serious even though she knew he loved her. It was in his voice, his eyes, the way he touched her, the very way he didn't seem to know how to keep away. It was different than her in the relationship with Logan, who wanted commitment and a trophy wife.

She took a deep breath, she enjoyed her independence but it never hurt to have some cash. If she worked things right she could help Dean out. He could have some fun money instead of always working and using stolen credit cards. Yes, she was rationalizing she knew it. Dean would never want her to think that way because he was also independent and sexy; the thought of him was not helping her at all.

On the other hand, Logan had asked her to marry him. He was gorgeous and a wealthy banker. She thought they had fun together but there was no passion in their relationship. She had not even slept with Logan because she had wanted to try a new thing. She thought somehow it would add to the build up of a honeymoon or something. It had been an experiment that had gone awry with Dean's random appearances on the scene.

Not long after she met and began to date Logan, Dean had shown up on her doorstep. She had seen him and fallen into his arms even though before that point it had been almost a year that they had seen one another. They made love all night long. It had been hard and dirty sex because after not being with anyone for a while she wanted it that way.

The thought of Logan had slipped from her mind that night. Though, Logan had been in the back of her mind every other time after the engagement was official and she was with Dean. The thought of those times made her tremble with desire.

Dean was so spur of the moment and she adored the way he would take her any where they happened to be. It was dangerous and naughty, she thought, she could have been caught by Logan or his friends several times. Scenes of Diane Lane in Unfaithful came to her mind. It was all so forbidden and exciting except that she and Dean had a history and she loved him with most of her heart. She should just break it off with Logan except there was a lot at stake. Logan lived in her town and if he were angry about the split could make things hard for her.

It felt so much like an excuse but she did care for the man who was her intended but not enough to give up her, Dean. She shook her head, it was wrong, she knew better, she was a God fearing woman. Maybe not, she considered. She did know right from wrong and Dean was wrong for her in every way except that he turned her mind to mush and her body was putty in his hands. Her heart raced at the thought of him.

What of Logan she thought, the sound of the door opening brought her back to the present. Part of her hoped it was Dean, but she knew Logan was due to arrive. She should tell him the truth despite what she was giving up, it would be the honest way. She did care about him and he was very sweet to her with gifts and wonderful nights out on the town. He adored her in every way except that he was always the business man, the bottom line was his thing.

She felt him behind her, "Hey," she said as she turned into his arms.  
He was at least six foot three with blonde hair, tan skin and baby blue eyes. He smiled down at her before he tilted her head up to kiss her. Her hair was in ringlets and they fell around her slim shoulders. Her black dress was strapless but with heels she reached his chin.  
She put her all into the kiss and wanted with everything to feel what she felt with Dean. Several moments passed while he massaged her tongue with his own before he realeased her.  
"You ready?"  
"Yes, let me grab my purse," she said before he left the room again.  
Cassie felt a tear hit her cheek, Logan's kisses were chaste compared to Dean's she thought with a sigh.

Outside, Dean was in the Impala. He was hidden behind a tree as he considered what he should do. He had told Cassie he was gone for good, he was going to leave her to her fiance'. He had lied to her because he wanted her to move forward and get over him. He lied to himself because he wanted her in his arms as well as his life.

They were both selfish he thought because she stayed with a man she didn't really love because it was normal while Dean gave up his one love to let her live a life that was a lie.  
He put his head down on the steering wheel as his phone went off.  
"Yeah?"  
"Dean where the hell are you? Bobby is driving me crazy we need to go hunt something," Sam complained as he shook his head at Bobby who was across the room with a frown on his face.  
"Yeah I know I will be back Sammy don't get your panties in a wad," Dean said half heartedly.  
"When?"  
"Soon, just get along with Bobby time will go by faster," Dean said before he hung up the phone.  
He thought of how his life would be different with Cassie in it full time. He considered being in her warmth when he wanted, the thought made him hungry for her. He shook his head. What if all they had was physical? Their relationship wouldn't last with that he considered.

No, he knew there was more it was intense with them. His heart ached when she wasn't near him, his mind was clearer in her presence, he had no idea how he had gone so much of his life without realizing he needed her with him. He didn't want to let her go, but in a week she was going to marry Logan.  
Dean was used to sacrifice it was the Winchester way but this was too much to give he thought before he finally started the car, he would think on things with a little drive.

Two hours later,  
Cassie was at the table while Logan had gone over to speak with associate. She played with the cheesecake on her plate before she sighed. She bit her lip in concentration and smiled as Logan returned.  
"Sorry, Sweetie, I didn't meant to bring business into this night," Logan said before he sat down.  
"Oh it's fine, the meal was wonderful. Thanks for bringing me here I am glad they are doing our catering," Cassie said with a smile.  
"Oh I know, me too," he said before he reached to put his hand on her thigh.

Cassie had noticed he had begun to get more physical lately. It was little things like the roaming hands but she was certain he was looking forward to the big event. She couldn't blame the guy. It was the twenty first century and his wife to be was acting prudish with him while unbeknownst to him she was screwing her ex.  
Cassie moved her hand over his.

"The time is flying in just a week we will be married," she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. To cover her lack she yawned.  
"Oh I should take you home, I know you have to go in early tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah I am practically doing double duty till my week off for the honeymoon," she said.

\- Dean found himself at a bar not too far from Cassie's apartment. It was a college type with lots of guys doing shots while the girls drooled and decided who they wanted to take home with them. Dean sat a table which was quickly served by a perky red head.  
"What can I get you?"  
"A Bud please," he said before he handed her a ten and gave her half smile.  
"Be right back with that."  
Before the waitress was across the room Dean was surrounded by some sort of sorority sisters who all grinned at him.

"Can we take a picture with you?" one of them asked.  
Dean nodded uncertainly mostly because he was in no real mood to be touched but he went along with them for several shots. They took turns putting their arms around him. He didn't mind too much because they seemed harmless.  
He did realize it wasn't much fun to be around beautiful girls when all he could think of was Cassie. He left after three drinks.

One Week Later,  
The church was full of people and the sky was blue and cloudless. Cassie had every right to be on cloud nine and excited. If only she wasn't in misery. She walked around the room at the hotel. The ceremony was at the church not too far away but the hotel was the one where they guests were staying as well as the reception venue. She and Logan had decided at the last minute not to use the room for the night but to leave to go to Hawaii after the reception since the wedding was early in the day.

Cassie hadn't seen Dean for a week, she assumed he was keeping to his promise. Her mother excited the room after she finished helping with her hair after Cassie asked for a moment alone.  
"I am so happy for you," her mother said on her way out.  
Cassie had nodded but couldn't catch her breath as the door was closed. Her dressed was a white off the shoulder affair. It had pearls all over the tulle, the heart shaped bodice fit snugly against her small frame while the skirt flowed freely from the waist.  
She wasn't sure she could go through with the wedding. It still felt wrong even without Dean there to tell her that she needed to be with him. She turned at the sound of the door opening but smiled to see her young cousin who was her brides maid.  
"Ten minutes," she said before Cassie hugged her.

-Dean arrived at the hotel in his black suit with the hope of fitting in. He parked the Impala before he fielded another call from his brother.  
"I know I will be there soon, okay," he said impatiently before he set his calls to go to voice mail.  
He didn't get out of the car before he downed a bit of whiskey from his flask. He got in step behind a few other young men going in the hotel. He figured Cassie was still dressing for the wedding.  
At the desk, he flirted with the desk clerk in order to get the room number he needed. He walked away with a smirk. He had no idea that the girl getting off the elevator was Cassie's cousin leaving for the church. It wouldn't have mattered since he was lost in thought.

-Cassie absentmindedly answered the door at the light knock a few minutes later. She assumed it was her mother coming back with some motherly advice.  
"Mom…" she said before she saw it was Dean.  
"Cassie don't do this," he said before he pulled her in his arms.  
Cassie shook her head and pushed him away. "No, you…..can't be here."  
She walked away from him toward the mirror to see if she needed to repair her hair. Dean walked up behind her with his heart in his chest pounding.  
"You don't love him like you do me," he stated in her ear.  
Cassie dared to look up to see them both in the mirror. He was so perfect there with her but she couldn't she couldn't let him get to her. Dean would go away like he had the last week she feared. She couldn't leave Logan for a missing Dean.  
"YOU have to leave," she said as she turned to face him.  
"Cas?" he shook his head, "No, I won't let you do this to us."

"You won't let me? Where the hell have you been the last week? The times I called you and you didn't even give me the time of day. You who says he loves me but you didn't even speak to me, " she almost spat at him. She pushed him again toward the door.

Dean swallowed, "Look, I wanted to give you a chance to be with rich guy and have everything you supposedly want…but now ….You need to know that I NEED you with me," he said with the tears behind his eyes threatening to overflow.  
He went to her and pulled her against him, "Please," he said in almost a whisper.

Cassie let her tears go as she tried to free herself from him before he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss let her relax in his arms a moment, she allowed her tongue to dance with his and Dean tasted her tears. His hands traced the back of her dress and for a moment he wanted to push her against the wall. He wanted to be with her like she was truly his to take.

Cassie knew his thoughts and moved away from him.  
She sniffled, "You have to go."  
Dean had his pride he also had to ask one more time, "So you don't love me?"  
Cassie couldn't look at him she only turned her back and she could hear the door slam as he left.

-Dean left the parking lot with all the noise the Impala could muster he drove around or almost two hours then ended up back at the hotel. He assumed the reception would be in full force. He sat in the car in the parking lot for a few moments then went inside to find the nearest bar, he figured hotels had bars maybe a few good looking women.

-Cassie couldn't get Dean out of her head he was already inside her heart. She had to do what was honest. She had known it all along but it was time to stand up for what was right. She had her fun but her heart was with Dean she hoped he would forgive her for pushing him away. First things first, she needed to go talk to Logan, hopefully not in front of the whole of her wedding party. She cringed at the thought before she left the hotel room to do what should have been done before.

-An hour after Dean went in to the bar-

Dean had not been in the mood so much to do a lot of drinking so with a heavy heart he went back out toward the Impala to sleep for a few hours before he went to get Sam. He squinted as he saw someone sitting in the passenger seat of his car.  
"Cassie?"  
"What took you so damn long? Didn't you see their was not a reception going on in there?" she said with a smile through the window, "get in."  
Dean grinned when he saw she was still in her dress and she had a bottle of wine in her hand. He shook his head before he grabbed her for a quick kiss. She had obviously been drinking.  
"What happened?"  
She quirked an eyebrow at him, "I didn't get married genius, seems I am in love with you," she said with a hiccup. She laughed and put the bottle on the floor. She let him pull her close this time for a long passionate kiss, the kind she loved to get from him. Dean laughed as they pulled apart, he was so happy he couldn't think straight. All that mattered was that he could have a nice life with Cassie.

The End.


End file.
